


Squiggy in Love

by SquiggyGirl



Series: "Missing Scenes" from the TV show... [2]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Possible Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: This one hit me hard in the feels.  My heart went out to Squiggy.This story begins right after Shirley & Squiggy's talk.
Series: "Missing Scenes" from the TV show... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118420





	Squiggy in Love

Shirley sighed as she watched Squiggy leave so dramatically. He was in such denial about Vivian and she didn't know how to get him to understand. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and wished she could say something to make him feel better.

There was a soft knock on the door.

She went to get it thinking it could be Carmine. But it was Squiggy.

"Squig?". She asked confused.

He looked up at her, his eyes misty. Squiggy rarely shows emotions like that especially to girls but he had a special relationship with Shirley.

"I'm sorry Shirl for running out so dramatically like that. You're right about Vivian and I didn't wanna hear it. She doesn't appreciate what I do for her at all. I made her dinner last night and she didn't care. I mean is it a lot to ask for her to give me a kiss even on the cheek? We've gone further together than me & Vivian!". He said.

"She is taking advantage of your kindness Squiggy. We've seen what you do for her and she doesn't care."

"She laughs at me behind my back doesn't she?"

"That's the rumor" she said. 

He succumbed to the emotions and hugged her and wept a little.

"Y-you ain't gonna tell nobody about my uh emotional stuff"

She shook her head. "No of course not. What goes on here between us is just that - between us." she said. Then she sighed and looked at him as they sat on the sofa again. "Squiggy you need to confront her and tell her she isn't getting away with it! $400 is a lot of money!"

"Money I put aside for something else!" He said.

"Lenny told us"

Squiggy nodded. "I'm vulnerable Shirl. I come across as a tough guy, a womanizer but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Am I ever going to have a girl who really loves me the way you love Carmine?"

That's a loaded question! She thought.

"You have to find a girl who you have stuff in common with Squiggy. Someone who you can share your life with."

"What about you?". He ventured

"Me?"

"Yea what about you and I go out?"

She smiled. "Aw Squiggy, I'm flattered, and I love you but as a friend. We have known each other for so long it would be weird dating". She said.

"Ya. I mean I remember you walked in on me changing once. After that visual any girl gets turned off". He said.

She looked at him.in memory and grinned broadly at the memory. 

"Now I'm embarrassed". He said. "By the look on your face..."

Shirley stood up and embraced him and gave him a kiss that knocked him off his feet.

"Squiggy ...". She stopped. Butterflies tickled her tummy she went over to him again and kissed him more, this time a bit longer.

"Wow" he said.

"Oh my...." She said.

They looked at each other. Feelings that had never had about him before 

"We could go to supper and a movie.. " she suggested. "Godzilla on Monster island?". He suggested. "Supper at the Pizza Bowl?" Shirley said. "I'll uh let you know when. I uh have to have a 'chat' with Vivian." She nodded. "Plus I gotta talk to Carmine." Squiggy gulped. "Ya you're right. Carmine won't like you dating me" "He dates Lucille Lockwash! We have an understanding Squiggy " she said. "Thanks again Shirl". He said and left without any dramatic exit.


End file.
